


Routine

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a scene in Brotherhood, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Day 7, Knee problems, M/M, Regclarweek, flirting?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The pre-Harvest Festival walk was longer than they had expected. On the way back to the Citadel, Regis and Clarus shares a moment together.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Aimed for fluff. Kinda dipped into angst a bit. Hoping that it's not noticeable.
> 
> cross posted from Ferairia on tumblr

Things were busy for the Harvest Festival. There is this mini procession event for the changing season before King Regis will be leading the Harvest Festival. As usual, press presence, the representatives of each section, the trails that will be used for the pre-Harvest promenade, it was a familiar routine but this year, there was a small addition to current event. The inclusion of a cane.

Due to the routine nature of the walk and the typical drone of the news lady, Clarus slipped into scenarios with the cane to entertain himself. It was still fairly new and when King Regis first requested it, Clarus could only follow through.

He thought of equipping it with some tracker or some sorts. But as it is, the King almost had everything on his person equipped with a tracker. Equipping it with a blade would be pointless as they were all either had access to the Armiger or already armed with at least a blade. Adding an Elixir to it? Or better yet a Mega Phoenix plume?

He was brought out of his reverie when the King had waved at him. Instinctively, he approached the King causing the surrounding people to give an amused smile or looking away innocently.

The King simply shook his head. “It seems we may have stayed from lunch much too long.” He said pointedly as Clarus seemed to vaguely recalled being asked a question before he gave everyone an apologetic smile. “As we’ve finished with the pre-Harvest inspection with Professor Sania, this would be the most opportune time to end the broadcast, don’t you think?”

The newscaster gave a genial nod. “Indeed, Your Majesty. We all look forward to the Harvest Festival opening.” She said happily.

She turned back to the camera to give the closing report before the camera man raised a hand, signalling the broadcast is cut.

Prof Sania came to shake both of their hands before bidding goodbye to oversee the garden’s preparation, followed by the rest.

As usual, the guard was already all lined up to escort all of them out.

Once in the car, Regis lets out a relieved sigh. “That took too long.” He complained as Clarus raised an interested eyebrow at that. “Even with the cane, it was too long.”

Clarus simply gave a sympathetic look. “At the very least, it wasn’t another dreary meeting.” He said contemplatively as he eyed the knee that had a brace over it. “How’s the knee?”

“It’s starting to ache again.” He said with a huff. “Though, despite not being a ‘dreary meeting’, I still found that my Shield was absent minded.” He quipped with amusement.

Clarus gave a short huff of a laugh. “Pardon me, if my mind had wandered during the walk.” He retorted in good nature but a look of concern never left his face.

Regis patted his knee. “At least, I still have a Shield with sturdy knees.” He said reassuringly with a soft smile.

Clarus felt his heart skipped a beat at that. At their age, it was a wonder such an effect could still be achieved. Even with wrinkles and greying hair, Regis still caught his attention. He was supposed to be too old for this.

Seeing the King shaking his head, smile turning amused, he felt a hand clasp over his. “My, my. My Shield is sorely distracted today.”

“Can’t be helped if my King is the source of it.” Clarus blurted out, barely managing to stop the blush creeping up to his cheeks, giving a returning grip to the clasp.

At this, Regis chuckled. “Flattered as I am, I’ll require an aid for the walk to the chambers.” He said, faltering. “If I jostle it any further, I’m afraid I might make the pain worse.” He said apologetically.

Clarus took the hand clasped over his to his lips, placing a comforting kiss on it. Clarus wasn’t sure if it was to comfort himself or Regis. They were getting old. Being reminded of their mortality, naturally or otherwise, it left Clarus feeling hollowed.

“I’m your Shield after all.” He added with a confident smile for the King. “How else am I going to proof I still have my strength?” He said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Regis chuckled again. “As long as we all get there unscathed; I’ll be more than happy to be the judge for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure of how it is. qwq


End file.
